1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to management of electronic materials and, more particularly, relate to systems and methods for accessing, linking, annotating, and/or tagging electronic materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Growth of business, science, and legal opportunities and complexities has led to an increased need to share, modify, and organize voluminous documents and other materials. Although the concomitant growth of technology has allowed for increased ability to store voluminous documents and materials, meaningful management of access, modification, and organization of materials for numerous, remote individuals over different platforms remain a formidable challenge. Further, meaningful management of documents and materials from multiple sources that use different standards increases significant difficulties.